The aim of this project is to develop a cost-effective video image analysis system, using a standard personal computer, which provides a comprehensive set of measurements from the involves digitizing videotape recordings of the face and automated detection of features system could ultimately include various aspects of facial expression, eye movement, skin color and hue, temperature, and pulse wave amplitude and frequency. The principal advantages of this product will be: (a) provision for assessing a comprehensive range of facial activity which is either currently unavailable or requires the use of expensive equipment and techniques; (b) an ability to record nonintrusively the full range of measures in naturalistic contexts and laboratory environments; (c) automated measurement of facial movement, relative to current protocols; (d) standardization of measurement techniques, and (e) low cost. Algorithms for feature identification and scoring will be developed and validated Performance will be evaluated to demonstrate that the system can identify landmarks, and differentiate between various facial expressions. In Phase II, the full system will be implemented using inexpensive personal computer and video components.